


Girl Crush

by NikkiK



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiK/pseuds/NikkiK
Summary: The teasing quality of Emma’s voice draws me in, summoning my attention until my sole focus is on her and, of course, the woman she is speaking with. It suddenly occurred to me that this is what I’ve been waiting on…my daily dose of Emma and by extension, Regina.
Relationships: Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Girl Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading my story! This is an older story I started long ago when I first heard the song Girl Crush and finally got around to finishing it! It is a song fic because I really like those! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Would love reviews (constructive reviews are always appreciated!). 
> 
> I own no characters!  
> Song by: Little Big Town
> 
> Enjoy!

Summary: Ruby comes to an understanding about herself as she observes Emma and Regina.

“C’mon, Regina. It was an accident. You forgive me, right?”

I swirl around as I hear the bell chime above the diner’s door but it’s her voice that grabs my attention. 

_Emma._

Because where there is Emma, there is…

Regina.

The teasing quality of Emma’s voice draws me in, summoning my attention until my sole focus is on her and, of course, the woman she is speaking with. It suddenly occurred to me that this is what I’ve been waiting on…my daily dose of Emma and by extension, Regina. It should appall me at how easily my mood shifts from down to up when they are near. I admit, if only to myself, that their visit to the diner is the highlight of my day. I’m fascinated by their interactions with one another; the way they stand so close, the way they touch, the way they smile. 

I stare, captivated by the two of them as I pretend not to be. The blond is in full charm mode, I see – her head slightly tilted; her expression full of mischief. She reaches out with slender pale fingers to caress the arms of the brunette. It is something she does often. I pause in my duties, forgetting myself as I studiously observe them from where I stand. Not so discreetly, I let my eyes travel from the playful pout on Emma’s face down to the hands still touching the brunette’s arms before sliding over to the brunette herself. My eyes make a slow sweep up her body starting with those narrow feet tucked into killer black heels. Next I let my eyes glide up what I imagine to be silky smooth legs encased in a black knee-length skirt until I come to the swell of her breast hidden behind a lace camisole. The faintest hint of a partially hidden love bite stands out against the creamy skin of her neck and I feel my pulse quicken at the sight of it. Her lips are painted red and I cannot look away as they twist up in an amused smirk as she lovingly rolls her eyes at the younger woman. 

“You’re an idiot,” Regina returns affectionately.

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot,” Emma’s voice dips low and Regina shifts slightly uncomfortable on her feet. My thighs clench knowing that hers probably are too. The merriment in the blonde’s face evident as she cast a beaming smile at the other woman before leaning in for a chaste kiss. All is forgiven.

My breath catches and I must remind myself to breathe.

This all happens in the space of a minute but for me it’s an eternity. It’s my own form of self-torture. For the life of me I can’t take my eyes off of them…off of her. Regina. A throat clears and my narrow-focused gaze on the pair dissipates and I startle at the sound. I drop the pretense of cleaning and move over to the two women to take their order just as Emma and Regina slide into a booth. 

“Hey Rubes,” Emma greets me. 

“Good afternoon, ladies,” I say in return, my smile wide and friendly. I am nothing if not professional with my obsession. “Late lunch?”

Regina arches a brow at Emma who turns to me with a sheepish grin. “Yeah, something like that. Can we just get our usual?”

“Sure thing,” I say and force myself to walk away. 

I put in their order then turn to deliver their drinks. Emma’s back is to me but I can see one of the blonde’s hands holding Regina’s. I don’t recall Regina being big on public displays of affections before but then there’s a lot about Regina that’s changed since Emma entered her life. I’m curious to know what they’re saying when they look at each other like that. And then I think I have an idea when Regina blushes and dip her head as Emma’s low throaty chuckle sends my imagination into overdrive. But it was Regina’s smile that made me stumble, nearly spilling their drinks in the process. It was one of her rare ones, reserved only for her son, Henry, and now apparently Emma. It was warm and soft and radiantly beautiful. 

_Regina_ is beautiful.

The butterflies in my stomach flutter.

And I want to _be_ Emma. 

_I got a girl crush, hate to admit it but_   
_I got a heart rush, ain't slowin' down_   
_I got it real bad, want everything she has_   
_That smile and that midnight laugh she's givin' you now_

They don’t linger long at the diner. It is a work day after all. It thrilled me that they’d come in after the lunch rush since there were only a handful of patrons in the diner and none of them required much of my attention. Emma picks up the tab. I frown at this. I have been privy to more than a few heated arguments to know that Regina’s wealth is a source of contention between the two. I hold my breath again as I study the brunette, looking for any signs of displeasure, but all is well today, it seems. Emma places the money on the table without incident, grabbing Regina’s hand with an easy smile as they leave. I lean against the counter watching until they disappear from my sight. My wistful sigh is quiet as I turn back to my mundane duties, but my thoughts remain on the pair. I imagine they stay that way, walking close and holding hands, until they get to their respective vehicles. I imagine Emma opening the door for the older woman, leaning in to place a soft lingering kiss against delicious cherry lips before they go their separate ways for the day. 

My hand rises on its own accord to touch my lips. I wonder what it would feel like…

_I want to taste her lips_   
_Yeah, 'cause they taste like you_   
_I want to drown myself_   
_In a bottle of her perfume_   
_I want her long blonde hair_   
_I want her magic touch_   
_Yeah, 'cause maybe then_   
_You'd want me just as much_   
_I got a girl crush_   
_I got a girl crush_

It’s girl’s night tonight and somehow we end up at Snow’s apartment. It’s small and cozy and a perfect place to end a night of drinking and dancing. We’re minus one tonight and I feel a ping in my chest because it’s obvious where that one is spending her evening. I excuse myself from the group, though they barely notice. Usually, it’s me who’s three sheets to the wind by now, but tonight I choose not to overindulge. 

It's as if my feet have a mind of their own as I climb the stairs to Emma’s room. I have been up here many times before. Before Emma and Regina became an item. I sat thru many endless nights listening to a drunken Emma go on about the Evil Queen, as she spouted her hate. Or at least what she thought was hate. In her drunken state, every word Emma whispered was a declaration of love for the woman that she could not despise. 

I step into Emma’s room and take a deep breath. I imagine this is what Regina smells when she breathes in the scent of the woman she loves. It reminds me of a cotton candy…light and sweet. The lingering smell of Emma intoxicates me, entices me further into the room. Clothes are scattered about messily but not overwhelmingly so. My eyes roam the length of the room, taking in every detail. I trail my hand along the bed sheets; thrown hastily across the mattress in a half-hearted attempt to make it. I refuse to let my mind think about what the two women were probably doing at this very minute, in another, much larger and I’m sure, much more comfortable, bed. 

I don’t succeed as the very image of olive toned limbs intertwined with slender pale ones enters my mind. As goose bumps form on my forearm, a shiver runs through me, I am ashamed of my thoughts. 

Moving away from the bed I notice a jacket on the floor. I pick it up, feeling the softness of the blue leather against my fingertips. Without thinking, I slip it on, pulling it snug against me. I stand in front of the mirror, tilting my head this way and that way, breathing in the scent of it. It doesn’t look nearly as good on me as it looks on the original owner.

I slip off the jacket, about to turn away, when I notice a picture in corner of the mirror. It is not one I’ve seen before. It was a picture of Regina and Emma at what appears to be a gathering at Granny’s. The two women are captured unawares. They are facing each other. Emma is talking animatedly from the look of the hand gestures captured by the camera, while Regina gazes back, her full lips slightly apart, a hint of a smile playing around them. It’s just an ordinary picture of two women conversing. 

But I see what the photographer saw. 

Regina unawares is breathtaking. 

I lightly trace the image on the picture with my fingertip, careful not to disturb it. I wonder what Emma is saying to Regina to captivate her so. My smile is rueful as I cross back over to Emma’s bed. I lay down on my back with Emma’s scent surrounding me and that image of Regina in my head as I stare at the ceiling willing sleep to come.

_I don't get no sleep_   
_I don't get no peace_   
_Thinking about her_   
_Under your bed sheets_   
_The way that she's whispering_   
_The way that she's pulling you in_   
_Lord knows I've tried,_   
_I can't get her off my mind_

It’s Saturday and the diner is busy so I don’t notice right away when they come in. It’s Regina’s birthday today and the duo came in with Henry for an early dinner to celebrate. On the way out, my blond best friend- can I still call her that? - came over to remind me about tonight’s festivities and to make sure that I would be there. As if I would be anywhere else. 

We are at the Rabbit Hole. Not quite sure how Emma managed to convince her raven-haired queen to celebrate here of all places, yet here we are. It’s a good group. Not surprisingly since most of the town folks like Emma and by extension Regina. The music is good for once. Some of the former bad boys had started a band and turns out they are really good. They even enlist Paige to sing with them some nights. Some of them being underage, they were only allowed to perform only on the weekends until 10:30 p.m. Emma had hired a DJ to take over after that.

Alcohol flowed freely and I surely had my share. I am known as the party girl of our little girl’s night group, after all. I figure, if I dance enough tonight, I can sweat out the alcohol and won’t make a fool of myself ogling the pair. It works for the most part. I take a break from the dancing and find a spot against a pole to lean on. I admire them from afar, watching them dance and sway to the music, their focus solely on each other. They are so beautiful together, so beautiful to watch. Both in mini dresses, Regina’s, a purple sequin, sleeveless number that fits snuggly in all the right places, and Emma likewise in red satin. Emma’s blond hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, her slender but well-toned arms on display as she twirled and dipped her girlfriend. I can’t hear Regina’s laughter over the music, but I already know what it sounds like. The huskiness of it, the unfiltered joy of it when it’s Emma making her laugh, the sexiness of it. 

The music changes and the pair head back to the table. Emma snags my arm on the way, pulling me along. We drink another shot, a salute to the birthday girl, someone takes a picture, then another, and suddenly after more jostling I find my face smack dab in Regina’s chest. Her dress is cut low in the front, so I mean that literally. She’s warm and slightly sweaty from dancing, my nostrils fill with the perfume that clings to her body. Her skin is soft. She smells delicious and feels amazing and I want more. It takes me a little too long to move. I pop my head up, horrified, the others are laughing and joking at my expense, including, thankfully, a very tipsy Regina.

I look at my blond friend. She is looking at me. She is not laughing.

My face warms and I excuse myself and head straight to the ladies’ room. It is surprisingly empty. I rest my trembling hands on the sides of the sink and take a deep breath. It doesn’t help. My stomach flutters and I feel sick. The bathroom door opens but I don’t look to see who it is. Instead I turn on the taps and splash lukewarm water on my face. I reach out with one hand to grab paper towel, my eyes closed as I dab the wetness away. I look up. Emma is standing behind me.

Our eyes meet in the mirror. Mines wary and hers…knowing. 

“You ok, Rubes?” she asks. 

Her voice is clearer than I expected, but then I remember, Emma doesn’t drink as much when she’s out with Regina. She likes Regina to know that she can let go and relax knowing that Emma will take care of her. 

I just nod.

Emma sighs and leans her backside against the white porcelain sink next to me. Crossing long, slender bare legs at the ankle, she looks over to me.

I look back at her, taking in the sight that is Emma Swan. Regina is gorgeous, no doubt, but Emma is no slouch in the looks department. High cheek bones, sparkling forest green eyes, a smile bright enough to light up a room, how could I possibly compete?

“It’s not a competition, Ruby.”

“What?” I whisper, my eyes wide. Did I say that out loud?

“It’s not a competition. I love her.” There was no anger in her voice, no malice toward the girl who coveted her girlfriend. Just a simple understanding for her brunette friends plight and a sad, almost mournful smile as if she knew this conversation could end our friendship.

I love her too; I want to say. There is no need. Emma already knows.

The door flies open once more, followed by girlish giggles. Regina enters, and spies Emma. Emma rises from her spot, her hands slipping around the waist of a very wobbly Regina. 

“There you are, dear! You’ve been gone awhile. I hope you aren’t in here giving Miss Lucas a hard time about earlier. It was hardly her fault she got pushed into me,” Regina chided gently, her words beginning to slur.

“No love, Ruby and I were just talking.”

“Good. I can’t imagine that was very pleasant for Miss Lucas either,” Regina stated, flashing a smile at Ruby over Emma’s shoulder. 

Neither of us responded to that.

It didn’t faze Regina. “I’m using the facilities now. Wait for me, hmmm?”

“Of course.”

Emma’s reply was low and sexy. Regina’s eyes darkened. And when she took a wobbly step closer to Emma, I knew I had to get out of there. The moment Regina’s lips settled over Emma’s; I bolt.

_I want to taste her lips_   
_Yeah, 'cause they taste like you_   
_I want to drown myself_   
_In a bottle of her perfume_   
_I want her long blonde hair_   
_I want her magic touch_   
_Yeah, 'cause maybe then_   
_You'd want me just as much_   
_I got a girl crush_

I convince Granny to hire a new girl. Just part-time, I told her, to help cover some of the lunch rush. Or the evening rush or whatever rush Emma and Regina happen to be in that day. It works. I manage to avoid the pair for a good month and a half. It did surprise me that Emma let me. I feel her watching me at times. I’m not sure if she wants to check on me or confront me. Regina notices my avoidance as well. I hear her ask Emma what is going on. “She just needs some space,” Emma replies. 

Yep, that is definitely what I need.

_**Six months later** _

The park is empty today. A breeze began to stir making it just a bit chilly for playtime. The heat of the sun barely penetrates as I sit on a nearby bench. The air feels refreshing as it whips about, and I breath deep, taking it all in as if it alone could revitalize me. I hear footsteps in the distance, approaching rapidly and I smile in anticipation. My focus is on those steps that I miss the ones right next to me. It startles me when Emma Swan sits down beside me. 

I stuff my hands in my pocket and swallow nervously. It’s been months since Emma and I spoke; months since she and I were even this close. My doing, of course. I no longer actively avoid Emma. I don’t make it a point to seek her out either. The footsteps are closer, but they hesitate, pausing before they approach. I feel eyes on us, Emma and I, watching, waiting, I think, to make sure all is well. 

“I miss you,” Emma says after a beat. “I miss my friend.”

I clear my throat. “Me too,” I admit.

“Can we get pass this?”

I feel her eyes on me. I turn but my eyes look past her, and I smile. “Yeah, yeah we can.”

She looks too and a smile tugs at her lips. “I see you have someone waiting for you.”

I sense another pair of eyes on us anxious and wary. I turn back and see Regina, beautiful as ever, hair whipping in the breeze. “So do you,” I say to Emma.

We smile. “Coffee at Granny’s tomorrow?” she asks.

“Sure. I look forward to it.”

Our eyes lock. She nods and stands to leave. “Belle,” she greets as the other woman comes closer.

“Hello Emma,” Belle responds as she sits next to me. We both watch as Emma makes her way across the park and join hands with Regina.

“You okay?” Belle asks softly, slipping her hand into mind.

“I am now,” I say, smiling as I raise her hand to my lips.

_I got a girl crush_   
_Hate to admit it but_   
_I got a hard rush,_   
_It ain't slowing down._

The End.


End file.
